Before the End
by Peri16
Summary: Before Nick can be Judy's partner he has to go through training at the Zootopia Police Academy. But will Nick's feelings for Judy change their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1: Working with the fuzz

**Before the End**

 **Chapter 1: Working with the fuzz.**

It was Nick's first day of police training and he was fast asleep in his bed when his phone rang waking him up. With his eyes still closed Nick reached for his phone and opened one eye to see who was calling, once he did he let out a sigh and answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is carrots," Nick whined still half asleep.

"Of course I do, it's 5:30 time for work," Judy said excitedly.

"I should have known you'd wake me up this early," Nick growled.

"Oh come on... I'll get you coffee," Judy said charmingly.

"Ah coffee my only weakness... fine I'm getting up," Nick said as he sat up in bed.

"Great I'll meet you at the academy," Judy said happily.

"Gotcha carrots," Nick yawned.

As Nick's paws hit the cold wood floor he felt a unpleasant chill down his spine. Nick's apartment was small but not quite as small as Judy's, it looked a bit bigger with all his things packed up. Nick forced himself to get up and get ready, he wasn't looking forward to the police training after solving the night-howler cast with Judy he already concentered himself a police officer and he didn't feel the need to prove himself to anyone. Even so he was more than willing to go through the training, after everything that happened Nick was determined to be more than a untrustworthy fox. Not only that but Nick wanted to be Judy's partner more than anything, somewhere along the line Judy had stolen Nick's heart without him even realizing it until recently.

Though Nick known his feelings could never see the light of day he was willing to do just about anything to be around her. Nick didn't have much just two bags worth of stuff, he made his way to the Zootopia Police Academy to see Judy standing by the gate enterince waiting for him. Nick walked up to her setting his bags on the ground beside him.

"Morning Nick I got your coffee oh and I got you a blueberry muffin, I figured you didn't have breakfast," Judy said as she handed Nick the coffee and a little bag with the muffin inside.

"Oh you didn't have to do that I don't normally eat breakfast... but thanks you know how I love blueberries," Nick said happily as he peaked in the bag to look at the muffin.

"Are you ready for today," Judy asked curiously.

"Carrots I was pretty much born ready," Nick said confudently after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't doubt that," Judy laughed.

"Who did you say is the instructor here," Nick asked halfheartedly.

"That would be major Friedkin, she trained me... she's well... motivating," Judy said trying to sound positive.

Just then major Friedkin walked up to them and looked at Nick long and hard before sighing.

"You must be one of the new recruits, Wilde is it," Friedkin asked as she looked at the clipboard in her paw.

"Yes that's me," Nick said confudently.

"Well you'll be under my command I'm major Friedkin, here's the key to your dorm room," Friedkin said as she handed the key to Nick then turned her attention to Judy.

"Right, I'll just bring my stuff to the dorm," Nick told Judy before picking up his bags.

"Alright I'll be right there to help you unpack," Judy said happily.

Nick walked off with his blueberry muffin in his mouth and Judy smiled at major Friedkin.

"Well it's good to see you officer Hopps," Friedkin said proudly.

"You too, hey Nick is a pal of mine so be sure to keep a eye on him for me huh oh and don't be too hard on him," Judy asked gingerly.

"I believe I can handle that for your sake fuzzy bunny," Friedkin laughed.

Nick walked until he found his room number and unlocked the door. It wasn't much but he didn't need much since he would only be living there temporarily. He set his bags on the bed when Judy walked in.

"You know, I got this," Nick said with his I can handle this grin.

"Aw but I came here to help you unpack," Judy protested.

"Yeah but as you can see I didn't bring much... it won't take me long at all to get unpacked," Nick insisted.

"Fine I should probably get to the station soon anyway, I heard from Clawhauser I might be assigned a squad car today," Judy said excitedly.

"I would love to see you behind the wheel of one of those things fluff," Nick teased.

"Hey I'm a good driver," Judy blurted out as she thumped her foot.

"Easy carrots, I'm just messing with you... now go make the world a better place," Nick said reassuringly.

"You got it, I'll text you after I get off work," Judy said happily as she waved goodbye.

After she left Nick started unpacking, the real reason he didn't want Judy's help unpacking was he didn't want her to see all the family photos he brought with him. Just then Nick got a e-mail from major Friedkin saying the first meeting would be at 9:00 in the main building. Nick had some time to kill so he continued unpacking until it was time to head out.

 **A/N: This is just the first chapter of course, I will update this story with more chapters if enough people seem to want me to so please RR it goes a long way and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: New recruits

**Before the End**

 **Chapter 2: New recruits**

After unpacking Nick headed to the main building, building A for his first day of training. It was a large lecture room with a whiteboard and a projector at the front of the room. There were already some other recruits in the room so Nick took a seat down in front so he would be able to see. A young male leopard who was a bit scrawny for a leopard spotted Nick from across the room and walked up to him.

"Hi I'm Tristan," The leopard said kindly.

Nick turned to the friendly leopard. "Nick, nice to meet you."

"Wow you must be the first fox to join the academy," Tristan boasted.

"That I am," Nick smiled.

"I heard about you but I didn't think we'd be in the same class," Tristan went on.

Before they could say anything else major Friedkin walked in the room as everyone in the room took a seat as fast as they could. Friedkin introduced herself and started giving her standard introduction speech which went hand and hand with a slideshow she made showing the different areas in Zootopia and everything the academy had to offer. After the lecture Friedkin announced that the next day they would be working outside on the different obstacles. After beening dismissed Nick planned to go back to his dorm to read up on some textbooks he was assigned when a grey wolf stopped him.

"Hey fox, you have some nerve being here," The wolf taunted.

"Oh do I," Nick questioned.

"What good would you be to the ZPD... a small fox like you no wonder there has never been one on the force before," The wolf growled.

Just as Nick was going to say something Tristan spoke out. "Who are you to judge him, you don't know what he's capable of... I mean a bunny just graduated from here and is working at the ZPD!"

The wolf just bared his teeth before walking off and as he did Nick called out. "You should think about flossing, it does wonders for that plaque!"

Tristan let out a chuckle before looking down at Nick.

"Sorry about him, that's just Adrian... he has always been like that," Tristan informed.

"Is that so," Nick muttered.

"Yeah... I've had to deal with him since first grade," Tristan complained.

"Well thanks for standing up for me... not many animals do that," Nick said greatfully.

"No problem, you seem like a nice male and when it comes to Adrian I'm always willing to lend a helping paw," Tristan said happily.

After Nick and Tristan said their goodbyes Nick went back to his dorm room. He studied for a while then relaxed waiting for Judy to get off work. Finally Nick got a text from Judy that said, "Hey slick how was your first day?" Nick sent a reply that said, "It went alright, nothing I didn't really expect." Not a minute later Nick got another text, "Don't worry you'll be graduating before you know it!"

Nick couldn't help but smile, Judy could somehow even make him happy through a text message. He quickly replied back, "Whatever you say carrots." Judy came back with, "I'll come visit you tomorrow alright." Nick didn't have to think long about what to say next, "Well then how about lunch?" Judy replied quicker than Nick expected, "Alright but you're buying." Nick shot back, "This is me we're talking about, I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

With that Judy replied, "As always, see you tomorrow slick." Nick replied back, "See ya tomorrow carrots." Excitement filled Nick's eyes as he thought about have lunch with Judy, it would be the first time they got the chance to after the night-howler case. Deciding to join the ZPD and getting accepted into the academy all went so fast Nick bearly had the chance to reflect on how much his life has changed since a little bunny broke into it. Nick got ready for bed and set a alarm on his phone unsure if he would even be able to sleep, he knew it wasn't like he was going to dinner with her or anything but lunch was better than nothing.

 **A/N: Hey everyone,** **here with chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it... sorry it's a bit short next chapter will be longer and probably won't be uploaded for a few days. Sorry if the plot seems a bit boring now but don't worry I don't know exactly how long this story will be but I have some interesting things planned, chapter 3 will be about Nick's first day with the obstacle course and Nick's lunch with Judy. Please RR to let me know what you think of the story and I'm open to suggestions, if you have anything in mind feel free to PM me. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ups and downs

**Chapter 3:** **Ups and downs**

The song _Try Everything_ rang in Nick's ears, he wasn't a big fan of Gazelle but this song in particular seemed to grow on him. Nick grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm, he sat in bed wishing he could still sleep longer. He was never really a morning person but duty called, Nick got up and took a quick shower and when he got out he could see something on the outside windowsill. He opened the door and looked at the window to see a cup of coffee and a bag with a note on it. The note read, "Hey Nick, I knocked on the door but you didn't answer and I heard the shower going so I went to work but here's some coffee and a blueberry muffin to start your day!

I'll pick you up on my lunch break at 12:30 so be ready-Judy. Nick was pleasantly surprised to see Judy went out of her way to get him breakfast again but in that moment he felt a twinge sadness because deep down he knew she was only doing it to motivate him and make sure he was getting up on time. After eatting his muffin Nick went out to the obstacle course where he was greeted by Tristan, "Hey Nick, ready for the course?"

"Sure, this is the fun part it's all the studying that worries me," Nick said playfully.

Major Friedkin came out and joined the cadets.

"Alright, each of these obstacles will get you ready for the streets of Zootopia... if you can't get passed them you'll be dead! You are to try and complete them as fast as you can," Friedkin called.

Once Friedkin give the signal everyone started running. The first obstacle they had to go through was the monkey bars, Nick was able to get through them fairly fast and only almost slipped once. The next part was the sand storm, Nick closed his eyes and held his breath as he was pelted with sand when he made it through Nick was starting to lose his breath but kept going. Next was the ice wall, Nick dug his claws into the ice and did his best to ignore the horrible cold sensation going from his paws to his tail. He was doing alright until Adrian grabbed Nick's back paw making Nick slip and fall into the cold water.

Nick swam to the surface only to hear major Friedkin call out, "You're dead foxy!" Which meant Nick was done for the day, normally he would protest but he was too cold to argue. Nick went back to his dorm to dry off and put on some dry clothes but as he did he heard a knock on the door. Nick opened it and saw Tristan standing there.

"You didn't do so well either huh," Nick concluded.

"I fell off a vine," Tristan said disappointedly.

"Well come on in, we can have a pity party," Nick joked.

Tristan walked in and sat on Nick's bed, Nick was still drying his ears.

"I saw what happened with Adrian... he would always pull stuff like that in school," Tristan went off.

Nick nodded to show he was listening.

"Why didn't you tell the major," Tristan asked.

"She didn't see what happened so if I told her she wouldn't believe me," Nick answered quickly.

"You don't think that because you're a fox do you... come on this is a new age, one where a fox can be more than a low life and a bunny can be a cop," Tristan encouraged.

Nick chuckled when he heard Tristan's words, "You're alot like her you know."

"Huh... like who," Tristan wondered.

"Officer Hopps, the bunny cop," Nick said proudly.

"Wait you know Judy Hopps," Tristan asked excitedly.

"Don't mean to brag but she's kinda my best friend," Nick smiled.

The two went on talking, Nick told Tristan all about his adventure with Judy and Tristan talked about how inspired he was to hear about a bunny cop.

"Man, you two are going to make a great team," Tristan noted.

"Yeah, she's great... did I tell you she brought me breakfast yesterday and today," Nick said happily.

"No that's sweet," Tristan chuckled.

"Oh and she has the cutest way of pulling the wool over my eyes, she's sneakier that me sometimes and I'm a fox," Nick laughed.

Nick trailed off with Tristan listening attentively until Tristan stopped him.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked Judy a little more than a friend," Tristan laughed.

Nick caught off guard by Tristan's statement went silent.

"Wait... do you," Tristan questioned.

"I... well no I mean uh of course not," Nick said flustered.

Tristan glanced over at Nick's phone sitting on the nightstand and Nick's eyes followed then Tristan's and Nick's eyes met for a brief moment until suddenly they both made a mad dash for the phone. Tristan was able to get the phone before Nick and all Nick could do was jump trying to get his phone away from Tristan. Tristan looked at Nick's phone to see the background picture on it was a picture of Nick and Judy.

"Ha you do like her," Tristan said feeling accomplished.

"So what if I do... it's not like it changes anything, she's a rabbit and I'm a fox nothing can come of us," Nick said feeling defeated.

"You don't know that... maybe she feels the same way, if anyone can make a relationship like that work it's you two," Tristan said confudently.

"Look I've come to terms with it, I know I have to take these feelings to the grave," Nick argued.

"Who says, Nick if you never tell her how you feel you'll always wonder what could of been," Tristan informed.

Nick sighed, he never thought he would be talking to anyone about this let alone considering actually telling Judy. But for some reason Nick found Tristan to be easy to talk to and he trusted him.

"And what if she rejects me... it would cost me everything, things wouldn't be the same between us and she would never want me as her partner," Nick debated.

"Come on, she's not heartless even if she does reject you I'm sure she'll still be your friend but trust me if what you've been saying is true then she won't reject you," Tristan said reassuringly.

Tristan was making alot of sense to Nick and Nick decided that he would tell Judy at lunch, the sooner the better before he came to his senses. It was almost time for Judy to pick him up so Tristan went to his own dorm and Nick waited at the gate enterince. Judy came right on time in a police car and pulled up next to the sidewalk where Nick was as she rolled down the car window.

"What seems to be the problem officer," Nick said with a smirk.

"Just get in," Judy chuckled.

Nick obeyed and got in the passenger seat, Judy started to drive as Nick put his seatbelt on.

"So I see they gave you the police car, the roads of Zootopia must be in shambles," Nick began.

"Very funny slick... where do you want to eat," Judy said trying to change the subject.

Nick thought about his next words carefully.

"How about _The Kings Bite_ , it's close, has food both of us will like," Nick suggested.

" _The Kings Bite_ , isn't that a little... classy," Judy worried.

"Uh why should that matter... I'm paying after all, if I were you I'd demand a fancy place," Nick said quickly.

"Hmm I guess it's alright, _The Kings Bite_ it is," Judy said happily.

The two sat in awkward silence until Nick finally spoke up, "Well uh you look nice today." Judy gave a odd look at Nick before looking back at the road.

"This is just my police uniform, I wear it everyday," Judy laughed.

"Yes well i-it suits you," Nick added.

"Umm thanks," Judy said quickly.

There was a long pause before Judy said something, "Soo how are things at the academy?" Nick sighed before answering, "Well at least the cold water got most of the sand out of my fur." Judy chuckled before stopping herself, "I'm sorry Nick, it will get better... trust me."

"I do... Judy," Nick said sincerely.

Judy became more alert when Nick said her name, she was use to him only calling her by her name when they were in trouble and hearing it now made her feel uneasy. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence until they got to the restaurant.

"We're here yay," Judy said uncomfortably.

They went inside and were seated at a nice booth.

"Not too shabby right carrots," Nick commented.

"Yeah it's nice, I'm pretty hungry what about you," Judy asked.

"I believe I've worked up an appetite," Nick said playfully as he handed Judy a menu.

They looked at the menus carefully when the waiter came over.

"How can I help you two today," The waiter asked.

"I'll have the fish platter, and Judy," Nick said as he folded his menu.

"Just a salad please," Judy said giving the menus to the waiter.

The food came out quickly and Nick and Judy ate without saying much. Since becoming friends with Judy, Nick made a effort to eat less meat even though all meat in Zootopia was artificial only having the things a predator needs to stay healthy. They finished eating pretty fast and before Nick knew it they were walking back to the car and he didn't even get to say what he wanted, he took a deep breath it was now or never.

"Uh wait carr-Judy, there's something I want to say," Nick said nervously.

Judy stopped and looked back at Nick, "Whats up slick?" As they stood there Judy could feel Nick was nervous which made her nervous.

"Judy I know w-we haven't really known each other that long but... I feel different when I'm with you... a good different, a feeling that I don't want to go away. The whole time I tried to show you, you can only be you are but all that ended up happening was you made me believe otherwise... you made me believe in you... and that's why... I love you Judy," Nick confessed.

There was nothing but a look of shock on Judy's face, she quickly shook her head and stared at a worried Nick of a second.

"Oh Nick... I know where you're coming from, and yeah we've had some... moments... and don't get me wrong they were very good moments but you and me it just wouldn't work. I mean what would my parents say, you know my dad has a fox taser... a relationship between us would just be tricky," Judy explained.

The two stared at each other for a minute while Nick processed what was just said.

"So, I lay everything on line and you come back with it would be tricky and my dad has a fox taser... is that about right," Nick asked defensively.

Judy started to apologize but Nick cut her off before she could even get sorry out, "You know what, I should have known this would happen... I should have known you're still as small minded as ever! You say you're open to change and you want to try everything but you don't really mean it, you're still nothing but a dumb bunny!" Tears started to form in Judy's eyes as she said, "I am NOT a dumb bunny!" Nick looked ready to say something else but Judy didn't let him, "Do you really want to know why a relationship would be a bad idea... because I know you Nick, I know your type... what happens when a pretty vixen crosses your path huh!?" Nick opened his mouth to say something but Judy continued.

"I'll tell you what would happen, you'd leave me like a tiny blueberry that never grow to full size and you deemed unworthy to eat! To you I'm just a forbidden fruit... you only want me because you know you can't have me or at the very least shouldn't... and I won't let you break my heart and if you can't understand that then maybe being partners isn't such a good idea," Judy went off.

"Maybe it's not... you know something, you don't want your heart broken but what you don't know is all this time you've had mine and you didn't even know it," Nick reflected as he started walking away.

Judy was about to stop him when her radio sounded off calling her to duty. Nick walked back to the police academy wondering what to do next. If Judy didn't want him as a partner he didn't see why he should stay at the academy but after everything he wouldn't feel right going back to his old life and there was nothing Judy could say that would stop Nick from loving her. Nick was just hurt that she didn't take his confession seriously and thought he would ever leave her. As Nick walked slowly he heard his phone ring and saw it was Judy, he took a deep breath knowing they both had said things they regretted then answered it.

 **A/N: Well there you have it chapter 3, this one took a while but here it is I hope you enjoyed it. I finally decided and if there are no objections the next chapter will be the last for this story but don't worry I'll have more... honestly I started with the thought of this being a long story and I had tons of ideas but I figured they could be put to use in other stories. Well please RR and thank you so much for reading, the last chapter probably won't be finished until after Christmas so merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4: True feelings

**Chapter** **4** **: True feelings**

As Nick answered his phone he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as if something bad happened.

"Judy," Nick said instead of the snide comment he planned on.

For a moment the line was quiet until Judys weak voice came through, "N-Nick... I need your help... I've been shot." Nicks heart skipped a beat when he heard those words, already running in the direction he left her he struggled to think straight.

"Judy where are you," Nick asked still hearing her panting on the other end of the phone.

"Under the bypass in S-Savanna central," Judy barely manged to answer.

Nick ran faster after hearing where he needed to go even though he was already running his top speed, if Nick had been paying attention he would have been surprised he could run that fast.

"Don't worry I'm coming... hang in there carrots," Nick said trying to reassure her.

Nick tried to keep Judy on the line but suddenly his phone said the call had ended. The bypass was just passed the restaurant a little ways so Nick was able to get there fairly quickly, getting a taxi crossed Nicks mind but he reasoned it was faster to run. When he got to Judy her wound was easy to spot, her blood stained shirt showed she was shot in the side as she layed unconscious on the ground. Nick rushed to her side and held her head up as he put his paw on the wound to apply pressure to it.

"Judy, Judy stay with me," Nick said in a panic.

For a moment Judy opened her eyes and looked up at Nick.

"N-Nick," Judy said softly.

"Right here carrots... I got ya," Nick answered holding her up a bit closer.

The minute he said that Judy passed out again. Judy woke up to the steady sound of a heart monitor, she was groggy and she didn't fully know where she was. She looked over to see Nick sleeping in the big hospital bed with her then Judy looked at the clock across the room that read 3:45am, she tried to sit up but winced at the pain from her side. Judy layed back after looking at her side and looked at the sleeping fox next to her she wanted to wake him up but he looked so tired, so Judy held out her arm and softly stroked Nicks muzzle in hope that would wake him but if it didn't she would let him sleep. Normally a soft touch like that wouldn't wake Nick up but the fact this was a foren feeling for Nick it was able to.

As Nicks eyes met Judys he sprung up almost falling off the bed.

"Judy you're up... are you ok, how do you feel, do you need anything, you probably want me to get out of the bed huh... sorry there was just so much room," Nick went on.

Judy put her paw on his arm hoping to stop his babbling, it worked and Nick turned his attention to Judy.

"I'm ok Nick... a little sore but I'm ok," Judy said in a soft voice.

The two stayed quiet for a while looking at each other thinking of the right words to say.

"So do you remember what happened," Nick asked curiosity.

Judy rubbed her head before answering, "It's sorta foggy but after you left I got a report on a break in not far from _The Kings Bite_ so I went... I found a coyote running from the scene and started running after him, I chased him to that bypass and I almost had him but he turned and shot me... I didn't even know he was armed... I'm not sure but I think I ended up calling you because I couldn't get a hold of anyone at the station." Nick looked at Judy in worry as she told him what happened.

"When they got you here you were in surgery for a long time but they got the bullet and stitched you up... the doctor said you lost alot of blood but there was no major damage and don't worry your parents know you're alright," Nick explained.

Nick tried to hide the worry in his eyes but the truth was he had been at the hospital all afternoon, he had made calls to Judy's family and the ZPD the whole time trying to sound positive and not worry anyone. Nick had been so scared inside thinking he might lose Judy, it was like the light that guided him was fading away. Nick only finally fell asleep from exhaustion at 3:00am once his nerves settled down and he knew she would be alright.

"Look Nick about earlier," Judy began.

Nicks ears went back before taking over the conversation.

"Judy I'm sorry... I never should have talked to you like that... you know I had come to terms with the way things are between us, having to love you from afar I was ok with that being my life but this morning seeing you brought me breakfast again... I don't know I felt sad knowing I could never have you for the first time," Nick confessed.

Judy looked at Nick with a surprised look on her face for a moment.

"Oh Nick, you don't have to apologize... you shouldn't apologize, you were right... you put your heart on the line and I didn't even take you seriously," Judy said before stopping short as she remembered something.

Judy looked at the nightstand next to the bed where her uniform was nearly folded, she quickly foraged through her pants pocket and dug out her carrot pen. Nick knew exactly what it was but he couldn't put together what she was doing until she handed him the pen. He looked at the pen as he pressed the play button.

"N-Nick I was just shot... I called you but a-anyway I don't know what's going to h-happen so I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean what I said today... I was just stupid and scared I-I didn't expect you to say what you did... the t-truth is I love you Nick Wilde I just didn't know how to say it before... I wanted you to know that no matter what happens," Judys weak voice came through the carrot pen.

Nick just stared at the pen trying to processed what he just heard until he looked up at Judy.

"I just hated the thought of that fight being the last time we would talk, I'm so sorry Nick... I probably wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you... I feel horrible for what I did," Judy said with watery eyes.

Nick stroked Judys cheek and wiped away any stray tears that fell from her eyes.

"Hey it's ok, neither of us meant what we said... besides I almost lost you today so nothing else matters... nothing could change my feelings for you carrots," Nick smiled.

Judy pulled Nick down to her and kissed him on the lips using all the strength she could mustard to do so. Nicks tail waged as they kissed then Judy let go to catch her breath. The two looked at each other shyly until a look of panic came over Judys face.

"Oh no," Judy whined as she facepalmed.

"What, whats wrong," Nick asked frantically thinking the fast gesture made her stitches come out.

"I made our first kiss in a hospital," Judy groaned.

Nick sighed in relief before trying to hold in his laughter.

"You're the only one who would care about something like that... besides some would say it's kinda romantic," Nick said with a smirk.

"Well when you put it that way," Judy laughed before giving Nick a small kiss on his nose.

Nick cuddled up with Judy until sleep found them which didn't take long even with Nick fighting to stay awake, he wanted to enjoy every minute holding Judy but he fell asleep all the same. His heart lifted with the thought the impossible happened and Judy shared his feelings, from then on Nick knew he would never lose his light.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the end to my first story! I hope you all enjoyed it, I really liked writing it... sorry if it was a bit predictable and short it is my first story after all. But don't worry I want to make more interesting stories and I'm going to make a sequel to this story where more characters will be involved and there will be actual crime to solve. Thank you all so much for reading and the support you've all shown... I really didn't think anyone would be interested in my story so I really do appreciate it. I'm not sure when I'll get my next story out so until then PM me if you want to get a hold of me. Thanks again!**


End file.
